House is back
by RobertChaseMD
Summary: After House faked his death, Chase took over his Department. But after being in Jail for the wrong House did, he tries to get his old job back.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Robert Chase, M.D. is the new face of the Princeton Plainsboro's Department of Diagnostic Medicine. He has everything he always worked for under the direction of Gregory House. He lost some of his friends just as Foreman, who is gone to another hospital in New York City. He wrote a diary while working to come to the terms with his work. These are his stories:

I was sitting in my office working on a new case I had. The lights were already switched off and it was already a long, actually a really long while after midnight. I didn't even notice the time because I was so pored over by this case. I was pushed to my limits by this case.

And suddenly I heard a knock on my door. As I looked up, there was no one at the door. I finally moved to the door to look if somebody was in the hallway. As I opened the door I heard somebody standing up just to the left of the door and I was shocked. The person who stood in front of me was somebody I believed to be dead! I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what to think but I head one thought spinning in my mind: "Is this real? Am I dreaming?" I thought. The only thing I did was turning around and moving back into my door. He followed me to my office and sat down in front of my desk. "Nothing changed. Everything stood the same!" he said. "I didn't want to change it." I answered. For the first time in my life, I thought that he was impressed! He had a look in his face that I have never seen before and it really impressed me. He looked happy.

"I spent a lot of time in jail after this little incident." he said. I started to doubt my own thoughts. Did he really change? I guess not. "Chase! I lost my friends, I lost my life and I lost everything I ever had! Wilson's dead! Cuddy is gone and I don't have a job because everybody thought I was dead!" he said. I didn't know whether to offer him a job or to just kick him out of my office for everything he did. "House, you shouldn't have come here at all!" I said. "Chase, I know I did things wrong but I want to protect the patients from totally incompetent doctors around here. I'm not telling names but we all know who I'm talking about, don't we?" he said that with his normal ironic and sarcastic voice which we all hated. "House, stop that. You don't even have a license anymore. And you're coming in MY office wanting your old job back? It's a little optimistic, isn't it?" I said. "We'll see", he said as he left my office. I was hoping he wouldn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

I finally went to sleep after House's visit to my office. I was still stunned and, yes, a little bit impressed.

The next morning I woke up at 7.30 am and went to the hospital. I did not know what to expect. Maybe I was a little afraid that House will appear again or that he'd keep on trying to get his old job back. Possibly, I was even afraid that he had a chance to get my job even if this was completely impossible. When I arrived at my office my name at the door was passed over with sticky notes saying "Gregory House, M.D.". Actually I should have known it. This is the childish behaviour which House represented. But I didn't really spend a thought about that in that moment. When I opened the door I just saw my team, which consisted of Remy Hadley, Chris Taub, Chi Park as well as Jessica Adams. They were already waiting for me. "Good morning guys!" I said as I stepped in. "We have to talk" said Hadley. The only thing I thought in that moment was "House!" - "All of our lockers were decamped! Only the lockers of us!" said Taub. I knew it. This is how his childish mind works.

I went downstairs to complain about that but that was what he actually wanted me to do. So I went back upstairs to concentrate on the case with my team. I was standing next to the blackboard in the conference room to write the suggestions down. "It could be blastoma" said Taub then. I wrote it to the board. Afterwards I just wanted to look at some X-Ray results and closed the blinds. "I think it's blastoma" was written in House's handwriting on the blinds. He even reads my case files just to write suggestions for a possible diagnosis on the blinds? He is totally insane. But in some way I was happy to know that House was alive. I don't know why but the more I thought about House being in this hospital again, I was happy to have him here again. I never doubted that he was a genius and I cannot doubt that I missed him a little - bit at least. "Do the tests" I said to my team with a smile on my face. I knew they'd know House was here and House knew about the case.

Taub and House were right, it was a blastoma. A blastoma that we were still be able to cure with a good chance of full recovery.

The next day, I went through the case file once more just to be completely sure that I didn't miss anything which could add something to the diagnosis and I saw a sticky note "Good Work! I am the shadow of the night!". House! I knew it! Since we did not have any new case we could work on we took a day off.

It was a Friday when I was back at the hospital. The first surprise was when I pulled in to the parking lots. The sign saying "Eric Foreman, M.D. – Dean of Medicine" was gone, just gone. As I carried on to my parking lot I was surprised as well. Right to the next of my parking lot was a new sign without a name on it. Maybe Foreman was gone now. He talked a lot about his plans of moving to New York and getting a job as Dean of Medicine there. Maybe he finally made it but was too busy to tell me.

I walked in to the hospital and yes – the office of Foreman was empty. No name on the doors anymore. Nothing. Somehow I felt worried. Why did Foreman leave overnight? Why did nobody of us know about this? There were some changes which were completely strange.

As I went to my office, I saw House waiting in front of it. "House, what're you doing here?" I asked. "I was just… uhm… enjoying the nice smell of this hospital!" House replied – "Haha! Come on! Tell me now!" – "I wanted to visit you guys and see how bad you became without me". That's the House we knew. But there were things he knew about which he didn't tell me yet. Maybe he will come up with them at a later point, I thought.

I guess I was right. "I want to introduce the new Dean of Medicine to you. You all know her and you all love her! It's our well appreciated team member thirteen." – "Why didn't you say a word?" I asked her. "I didn't want to cause trouble I guess" she replied. She was right, she would have caused trouble. "Well then we got a case! Twenty year old boy went to ER yesterday. Had severe abdominal pain and headache just as nausea." – House interrupted me "Seems like a migraine, if you asked me!" – "I didn't! Followed by a swollen lymphatic node and a skin rash. They held him overnight and he got fever and started seizing. They didn't know what it is, so it's our turn!" I said. Just silence. Nobody said a word. "You must do something wrong", House said. "Tremendously wrong" he added. "That I'm doing it different doesn't mean I am doing it wrong, House! You're a visitor and should behave as one. Don't interrupt me please." I said in an angry tone – "Maybe it's an allergic – " Taub started but couldn't finish because House mocked a buzzer from a TV show. "House, it'd be better if you'd just leave now" I said. I almost begged him to leave. "I'll be back. Sooner than you think, but it will be a surprising thing for you. Just like Christmas. You'll love your present!" House said and left.

"Well then, let's move on then…"


End file.
